


Caught In The Act

by SaiTheWriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Facials, Gangbang, Locker Room, M/M, Mako makes SOLDIERs horny, No seriously these guys don't stop, Shower Sex, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Reno fucked around.Reno found out.
Relationships: Reno/Multiple Characters, Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> A little somethin' somethin' dedicated to Kacy who keeps givin' me more earworms to play with.

He fucked up.

It was supposed to be easy. Just get in, swap products, and get out. The last time he’d come through, the security had been negligible. Just like when he’d slunk in not five minutes ago, the locker area had been completely empty, steam billowing from beyond in the non-slip grouted shower area. Planning this endeavor had been crucial, there were only certain times the lockers themselves would be let alone. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t a true moment of emptiness, SOLDIERs were constantly in and out on one shift or another, and he wasn’t about to kick himself outta bed five hours early to slink in. He’d been lucky last time, and gotten out by the skin of his teeth. No, in between training was perfect, he could just slip in while they showered, and be out before any of them were done.

How hard would it be to slide a new tub of hair wax in and snag the old one? After picking his lock open and snagging the tin itself last time, he had the lovely idea of dumping it and refilling with surfboard wax. Harmless really, and the shower was right there to wash it out. Just a prank in the long line of pranks they’d been flirting through since that fateful day in the kitchen. 

Inching open the door, deft fingers were quick to exchange the tins, sliding the real deal into his pocket and noiselessly sliding the door closed. If only he could plant something to watch the action itself unfold, but he wasn’t about to throw a camera up in with a locker room full of naked SOLDIERS as his feed. That’d just force him to sit through a spank bank of material before getting to his hilarity. Beaming at his cleverness and the idea of his reaction, Reno spun around to slink for the door.

Only to come face to face with a pair of glistening pecs, still wet from the shower.

Swallowing thickly, the redhead slowly tilted his gaze up, tracing the dribble of water from wet hair backwards up his skin until he could peer into the eyes of Roche as he smirked down at him. “My my my.” Roche murmured, leaning over him, the heat of his skin still warm from the shower, nothing but a hastily knotted towel on his person. “What’s a pretty red bird doing down here with all the Tom cats?” 

Reno flicked his gaze back, zeroing in on the men flanking the SOLDIER himself. No one he really knew beyond in passing, but imposing as hell given two were still nude and the other three were in various states of undress after slipping from the shower area. They’d settled in a half circle around the man, effectively blocking off the other exits to keep him from sliding loose. Roche’s skin still smelled faintly of clove from his body wash, a note that was mildly distracting until he finished talking. “Just a quick little flit in, yo.” Reno drawled, keeping his expression unfazed. 

“Not quick enough.” Returned the blond, leaning past him to slam his locker open. A point to him, Reno made no move to flinch, gazing steadily at the prowling SOLDIER that pawed out the plastic jar and hefted it in his hands. “Seems you’ve overlooked a glaring trait, Suit. The one you’ve tried to scarper with is nigh but empty, where this is full.” He wiggled it briefly before slamming it down and pressing in close, now empty hand curling in the length of that ponytail. “Need I look further? What will I find inside? It’s more than a minor infraction, Red. Messing with a man’s glorious mane.”

“Ain’t it a compliment?” Reno hissed out after being effectively tethered, eyes narrowed. “That shit’s guaranteed to hold up no matter the speed you go.” A biting tease, his grin wide and feral. His bravado strengthened when the men around broke rank a little with laughter here and there, but that only served to go against him in the end, as it caused Roche to step in further, tugging on his hair. Anything he might have added on now that he had an audience abruptly fluttered out the window, the pinpoint needles of pain along his scalp triggering a strangled groan much to his own mortification.

Chatter ceased, leaving the room only as loud as the faint sound of showers still going in the other area of the room. Perhaps not only that. Roche’s breath was soft but heavy in his ear as he mulled over the sound, twisting his hand again and jerking along that new leash of his only to tug another similar note from his throat. “Interesting.” He murmured, tilting back to glance across the red now flushing Reno’s cheeks. “You didn’t expect this outcome, did you, little bird? I must admit, neither did I.” A well calloused hand rough from riding reached up to cup his cheek, tilting him slightly down from the taut hold he had on his hair. 

It gave Reno a clear line of sight towards the back, and the eyes dark and riveted upon him, lit only by the glow of mako itself. He swallowed again, finding it hard to pull his attention away from the rather ardent intent in those gazes as the blond himself continued. “It’s not unknown, in our contingent, to find pleasure with each other.” Roche revealed, his petting calming the baser instinct of flight in the Turk. “I think I might speak for all of us, in that I did not expect a Turk to travel down and join the debauchery.”

“News to me, this whole thing,” It was an immense effort to remain cooly toned as he spoke, but he managed it, if barely. Damn the bastard, but he was only human, mostly. His interactions with such a chiseled body so hot against his, no doubt Roche could feel his responses as it dug into his toweled thigh.

“Ah, but there was no request to desist, little bird.” Roche pointed out, inciting a shiver of heat along his spine when the soft murmurs began behind him. “That can only mean interest in riding high with us.” With that he tugged again, using the distraction and the groan to throw him into the group as he pivoted with his prey.

Reno’d struggled nominally when one of them had curled an arm around both of his own and looped someone’s robe tie around them, effectively binding his arms behind his back, all the while hissing and spitting words in their direction that went soundly ignored. His shirt and jacket had gone just before that with Roche as he’d pulled away. By the time they’d started angling him down, someone had taken his pants from him, earning a kick to the jaw that only stole a round of laughter from the bunch.

“Come on baby, open that mouth of yours and tell me you don’t want it.” Roche rumbled, tipping his chin up from the chill of the bench they’d settled him on. “We all saw that, but we’re all friends here, why don’t you take this time as an out. Otherwise my friend over there is gonna work you open with a lube job while I put that mouth to good use.”

An objection was there, waiting on his lips to crack open. And yet when they did, not a sound left his lips, the idea of the four around him added to Roche sent his mind places. Even if they weren’t best buds, the man wasn’t crazy enough to fuck over a Turk, and there was some level of respect between them from times they  _ had _ set out on missions together, despite what he’d heard about the man caring not a whit about coworkers in the field. No, the very idea of this moment sent a curl of heat in his gut, and damned if this wasn’t one he’d surrender to his dick on. Lashes stuttering, the redhead closed his eyes, leaving his mouth open for the blond.

He crowed in delight, the sound sending shivers down his spine. Instead of a come back, the SOLDIER merely muttered over him to the ones around him, his quiet rumbling voice planning out their assault on his body while the sound of fabric hitting the floor rose in front of him. The barest feeling of heat nearby was all he received in warning before hot silky flesh nudged at his lips. 

Calloused fingers spread over his head as Roche repositioned him from the first thrust, dragging only to catch along in his hair and dragging a muffled moan from Reno while he adjusted. The taste of silken flesh wasn’t overpowering, Roche certainly seemed adept at making sure his mark didn’t choke...at first. Once the speed settled into something he was used to, Reno could let himself fall to sensation, only bucking briefly when thick fingers wet with lubrication slid down the cleft of his ass for his hole.

“Easy, Red.” Another voice murmured, one of Roche’s companions taking up the nickname. “Unless you like getting torn, you’re gonna let me loosen ya up.” Those fingers curled, just one sliding in and tugging with it a groan at the sheer thickness. Gods above, if that was a finger, he wasn’t going to last. The steady burn of it almost distracted him from the cock in his mouth. Almost. Until Roche tugged at his hair from the front like a fucking animal.

It was a good effort, helped him pull away from the breach and suckle in earnest while he was forcibly moved back and forth on both cock and fingers as they steadily stretched him out. Were his eyes open, he could see the other three milling about, both wrapped in themselves and the show being put forth on the bench they surrounded. Not that he had the sense for it at the moment. 

His own cock had been reached for while they worked him over, now wet with lubrication and abandoned after a few dozen pumps to get him further than half mast. It worked both for and against him; the lube helping to keep him from friction burn against the smooth metal of the bench, but also leaving just enough of a glide to cause him to rub further against it. He whined pitiably when Roche paused for breath fully crammed down his gullet, hands twitching uselessly where they lay along the middle of his back. It was another distraction, just as he’d done with every added finger and now the lack of them. Were he more with it, Reno likely would have wondered just how often they all got together, and how many were in on this sort of shindig. This was practiced. Team building exercises he might have joked. 

But any joke he had flew out the window at the feeling of pressure against his now empty hole. He was big, fuck he was big, thicker than Rude for sure, and that was saying something. Roche backed up enough to let him inhale a gulp of air through his nose before slamming home, enough to make his eyes water as his nose pressed flush to the golden thatch of curls at his groin. A muffled complaint seemed to be what they were waiting for, and with that, a second cock slid steadily inside. He bucked on instinct since air was so ruthlessly denied, but more hands were ready to hold him down, another curling around his cock and stroking him easily into his first orgasm as the man behind him slid heavily over his prostate until he was fully sheathed.

While Reno shivered in the aftermath, they began a somewhat rocky rhythm between them, leaving him to slide in his own mess while the sounds of slapping skin multiplied. A few more thrusts and bitter seed slid down his throat, the blond above trapping him tight with nothing to do but swallow or suffocate. He wheezed aloud as Roche at last pulled free, causing a flinch as the last of his spend painted a stripe up his face much to the delight of the others around him. One eye slid open in time to see the asshole wink, sliding away to hand off his tail to a slimmer raven haired man that had since abandoned his track shorts. He needed no urging to slide in, taking up the same speed his predecessor had gone at with no hesitation. 

It went like that for several shifts, each of them taking a go at one end or the other, taking turns passing him between. At some point through the haze of seed and release, he recalled being hefted up above the bench itself, brought to orgasm by a mouth on his cock despite the lubrication and others’ seed that had rolled onto his cock from his painted body. Reno recalled vaguely begging when they’d toyed with him at the brink of another orgasm, tugging his balls away from his body just at the precipice of release only to be denied. There was no moment of crying for him, they hadn’t been that cruel. And for all their fast pace, not a moment happened when he’d been in pain. More proof of practice between these lads.

At some point they’d gathered him up, one of his cohorts actually lifting him still speared on his cock and walked into the steam, leaving him to hiccup out a moan with each step that pressed small thrusts into his core. Someone had jostled him into place under the spray, using the momentary confusion of incoming hot water to unspool the robe tie and fasten his arms in front. With a minute heft, his arms came up, sliding smoothly over the heavy pipe above and leaving him suspended further. 

“Pretty Red got all dirty.” Roche cooed from the side, fingers up to pet along his cheek, pausing as another rough thrust sent a groan from the Turk. “Don’t worry, we take care of all our toys down here. Give you a nice little wash and rinse, looking good as new.” Nosing in, the blond whispered into his ear before biting down on the lobe and inciting another noise. “Maybe I should send you off with a little of that special wax you got me huh?”

Reno opened his mouth, biting down on another groan at the rhythm the cock inside him slowly worked into. “Ain’t a toy.” He bit out roughly, immediately regretting the remark when the man’s hand began to curl around his cock and work it in time to the thrusts of his companion. Everything ached, in a manner that he knew he was blessed tomorrow was his off weekend. There’d be a long recovery from this lesson, but not one he would want to forget.

“No? Should we stop? You serenaded us with such salacious notes at first, it’s hard to believe that you’d request a reprieve after this motion. But,” A jerk of his head and the brute terrorizing his prostate with each sure thrust pulled out, tugging with him a low of dismay as Reno panted, embarrassed by the reaction of being empty for the first time in the better part of an hour. “Tell us what you want, Red.” Roche murmured, hand curling in his hair to help bring his head up as he hung against the tile. 

Despite his complaint, the debauched Turk knew what he looked like. Cock heavy and pressing to his belly, full and ready again after his first orgasms. Hells, even his legs were unwilling to come away from the automatic wrap they’d curled around the SOLDIER with, shaky as they would have been had he been standing. Hazy eyes tilted, glancing between the dark haired devil that held him, and the speed demon cooing like a verbose villain at his ear. “Ain’t gonna beg.” He bit out, mustering his remaining strength to jolt the man he had a hold of closer with his legs. “Fuck me or don’t, dammit.”

The flush to his cheeks sent the blond into laughter, reaching to pinch his cheek and nodding to the other man beside him. The cry when he moved in deep to the hilt with a smooth move echoed around the room, sending two of the others beyond into laughter as the hand Roche tugged his cock with swiftly brought him to release once again. There was a pittance of seed this time, coupled with his swollen hole and aching arms, it signalled he was surely not the winner in this race. 

Roche tutted as he curled his hand along the fresh spend, bringing it up to lap away with his tongue. Reno shuddered, but all that his cock managed was a single twitch of interest. Damned if that wouldn’t have sent him to half mast were he fresh for the fight. “Poor little bird.” Now clean, he moved to lean along the wall, watching as his companion stuttered out a rhythm into another heavy load. Cum dripped down his thighs as his partner changed out to another, though this one seemed nearly ready to explode from the stuttering pattern he started with. “This is the mess you get, when you ride with a SOLDIER. I wouldn’t be surprised if you couldn’t handle it, but you fared better than expected.”

A groan was his reply, for the man fucking up into him had other ideas, angling right against his prostate to coax him further into hardness. “Fuck. Don’t tell me that.” Reno hissed out, head tilted up into the spray, letting it wash away the spend in his hair. “I can take anything you dish out, yo. I-” Another moan came, this one in mild frustration as release pounded along his insides. “I could do this all day.” Roche let out one of his crowing laughs at that response, seemingly content to watch him as more seed leaked down his thighs from the latest orgasm.

Hazy eyes focused on the blond beside him when at last he caught his breath, shaking when the latest one dismounted. No one seemed ready to take his spot though, and soon enough Reno felt himself squirming in dismay. The other man had left him cock hungry with an ache, worked to hardness and left to hang. “Fuck, Roche please. One last time, don’t leave me like this.” He could stand it, he knew he could. But something about being left without the blond fucking anything but his mouth, that was the issue at hand. 

“As you wish.” Roche purred, sliding in a side step to the front of him. At that point, Reno huffed out a low breath, impressed that the man was already hard. How had he missed that? Probably due to his brains constantly being pounded out by these other meatheads. Shaking it from his mind, Reno had a moment of reprieve as Roche goaded him into curling his legs around his waist, easing his arms down until they settled around the SOLDIER’s neck much to Reno’s delight. His arms were on fire. Roche eased them to the side, pressing the Turk’s back against the tile while he pressed in with shallow thrusts. 

“Did you like it, Red?” Roche whispered in his ear, kneading the flesh of his ass with one hand while the other pressed into the tile behind his lover. “All those men fucking you open, leaving you debauched, begging for more. It was delicious to watch such a carnal display, I feel truly blessed to have seen you so undone.” Funnily enough, that constant stream of chatter was nowhere around, the shower was empty save for them when he had the thought to look. Either they’d been ordered out by his current lover, or had gotten their fill and left. Both options seemed just as possible, but at the moment, Reno could care less which one was the truth.

“You and your fuckin’ poetry talk.” Reno slurred as he rocked down, cock sliding between them in a thrill of tight friction. “Leave that shit fer next time, ain’t gonna remember it now.” Cock drunk, that’s what he was, urging the other man on almost completely by instinct at that point. Would he remember? Maybe. The last hour or so was a lot to take in, and now that he was sitting on Roche’s dick at last, he’d probably focus on the here and now.

“Next time?” He sounded delighted, voice dipping closer as those teeth teased along his ear lobe and nibbled sensitive flesh. “I am flattered to have received a second audience. I can feel it, let me take you across the finish line with me.” He pressed Reno flush to the wall and began thrusting in earnest, breath hot on his neck as the arm that pressed to the wall slid down to coax him into a last orgasm while he found his own. 

Reno sobbed through his own, pleasure and pain of his empty balls briefly sending spots through his vision. It blurred enough that time began to drag, fluttering lashes taking in brief scenes in between each blink, each breath. A soft rumble alerted him to the talk of his lover, but the detached nature of his thoughts rejected any discernment. Another moment recalled the scent of clove, warmth, the secondary scent of leather. A gentle massaging to his wrists after the cloth rope left them. The soft sensation of a towel, fabric, more material over that. 

It should have alarmed him that such a moment would come to be, but given what he’d put his body through, what they’d put his body through, he couldn’t be too hard on it. There were times he’d had moments after intense bouts of skin on skin contact, and this one definitely could be chalked up as such an occasion. No, he let himself float, content with the knowledge somewhere deep in his mind that Roche would not just dump him in an alley somewhere on company grounds.

Movement came and went with each tidbit of awareness, along with the vague recollection of murmuring direction. His next full thoughts were nearly a half hour later, on the plush fabric of the couches that had become a second home through his career. Blinking owlishly, the sight of his partner swam into view, the man halfway through a sentence, concern in his voice. “-ou here? He seemed happy.” 

Blinking several times to clear the fog in his head, the redhead sat up, wincing as muscles loudly protested the move. His clothes were on, rumpled as always but perhaps a bit moreso given the blond was unused to dressing him. His hair tie was gone as well, hair still damp but not overly so and smelling faintly of clove and leather. Ah, he hadn’t dreamed that, then. Roche had taken the time to wash him clean, soap away the mess he hand his companions had painted over his body. “Fuck.” Reno murmured, going wide eyed at the rough sound in his throat.

It seemed to alarm Rude as well, for the man reached out immediately to press the back of his hand to Reno’s forehead. “Are you sick? Is that why the sandwich guy dropped you off?”

The sandwich guy.

Reno choked on a laugh, idly wondering what Roche would say, if he knew that’s how they thought of him. “Yeah, sick.” Reno huffed, trying to keep the smile from his face. “I mighta come down with a severe case of Mako poisoning. Talkin’ heavy dose.”

Rude’s glasses slipped down, his eyes had gone so wide with surprise. “What are your symptoms?” He almost felt bad, Rude was always so sweet when he was concerned. But he walked right into it. “How do you know?

“Well.” Reno cleared his throat, tilting to peer at him through his lashes. “That depends, I’m not actually sure if it is or not.”

“What does it depend on?”

“Do you think SOLDIER cum has Mako in it?”

The pillow to his face, gently pressed down, was answer enough.

  
  



End file.
